Bloqueo
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: ella es una escritora que necesita un poquito de ayuda para terminar su libro y el un genio que esta dispuesto a ayudarla mi primer one-shot de Criminal Minds, dejen reviews!


_**Criminal Minds no me pertenece solo tome prestado a Reid por un momento**_

**Bloqueo**

**Capitulo único**

"_entonces él detuvo su rostro a milímetros del suyo y pronuncio…" _era la quinta o sexta vez que leía ese pedazo y no podía avanzar, suspiro, recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio y descansando su cabeza sobre sus manos, su cerebro no daba para más, estaba demasiado cansada para continuar escribiendo y debía terminar el libro para mañana… _**piensa, solo debes completar la idea, terminar el capitulo y podrás descansar el resto del mes **_pensó mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y por ella entró un chico alto y delgado, que observo el rostro de la chica que era solo alumbrado por la luz de la laptop, una pequeña sonrisa apareció, le encantaban sus caras cuando intentaba concentrarse en algo o cuando alguna idea surcaba su mente, era divertida.

Dejo que su cabeza cayera sobre el escritorio derrotada, estaba totalmente frustrada en ese momento.

-si continúas forzándote te podrás ocasionar un dolor de cerebro que…-

-Spence-lo interrumpió-adoro cuando me informas de tantas cosas que no se…pero realmente ahora no me siento con ánimos de entender-ella se notaba cansada y él la comprendía, llevaba una semana sin dormir bien

-lo siento-dijo apenado como niño regañado por su madre-traje la cena-puso una bolsa en la mesa del pequeño comedor

-gracias, muero de hambre-se levanto de su asiento para encender la luz pero el chico le gano encendiendo solo una lámpara, ella lo miro interrogante

-no es muy recomendable que expongas tus ojos a cambios bruscos de luz porque…-

-Spence-lo interrumpió ella de nuevo

-lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza, le sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él, beso su mejilla con ternura continuando su camino hacia la cocina, pero él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca-no hay necesidad de platos, te traje sushi y yo ya comí-parpadeó varias veces analizando lo que le dijo, y entonces lo observo molesta

-¿otra vez comiste con Morgan?-el asintió y ella hizo un puchero-¿sabes? Comienzo a sentir celos de ese tal Morgan-

-no tienes porque-dijo él con una sonrisa irónica, ella se acerco mas a él y lo abrazo, recargando su frente en el pecho de él, Spence correspondió al gesto

-no podré terminar a tiempo-dijo suspirando y decepcionada de ella misma separándose y sentándose a comer

-no te rindas tan fácil, la mayoría de los escritores de novelas lo que hacen es ponerse en el lugar del personaje principal, así comprende los sentimientos de este en ciertas acciones, momentos, y…-él solo guardo silencio, intentando no distraerla y reprimiéndose interiormente por caer tan fácil en la tentación

Levanto la cara encontrándose con los ojos de su novio-lo que me estás diciendo es que debo sentirme como Raven para poder darle fin al libro-dijo ella en resumen y él asintió, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su comida y mastico en silencio intentando sentirse como la protagonista de su historia-nunca lo había intentado-

-nunca te habías bloqueado-dijo Spence recordándole y ella sonrió sonrojada y por primera vez desde que comenzó con el libro observo como la felicidad llegaba hasta sus ojos chocolate, mientras soltaba su cabello largo y castaño de la coleta alta que hasta ahora se encontraba en su cabeza y continuo comiendo

A Reid le encantaba observarla en todo momento ella era muy interesante, siempre hacia lo contrario a lo que él esperaba, y era muchísimo mas interesante cuando dormía. Realizaba acciones y hablaba de una manera extraña, por ejemplo, una vez lo despertó puesto que le había metido un rodillazo en el estómago…por el simple y sencillo motivo de que estaba soñando que peleaba con "x" persona, suspiro al recordarlo y su mano viajo hasta su abdomen sintiendo de nuevo el dolor en la zona afectada.

Volvió a la realidad cuando noto que se peinaba el pelo con las manos y se lo acomodaba de una forma diferente-¿Qué haces?-pregunto un poco confuso

-me peino como Raven, si voy a sentirme como ella debo verme como ella-si, nunca estaba seguro de lo que ella haría

-yo…no me refería a eso-

-se a lo que te referías-dijo ella rápidamente-solo que esta es mi manera de sentirme como la protagonista-se levanto de su asiento cuando termino de alimentarse y de acomodarse el cabello raramente, para dirigirse de nuevo al escritorio, se sentó frente a la laptop e inhalo profundamente, posiciono sus dedos sobre el teclado y se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer, suspiro de frustración de nuevo-no otra vez-

Se sorprendió al máximo cuando las manos de Spence la rodearon y llegaron hasta el mouse de la máquina-cierra los ojos-le dijo-intentare que sientas las emociones de Raven en ese instante-ella asintió y obedeció, cerró los ojos en ese instante y solo escucho la voz de Reid que comenzó a leer lentamente el último párrafo-_corrió hasta llegar al final del pasillo topándose con una enorme pared, quiso intentar escapar por otro lado pero simplemente le fue imposible-¿Por qué las ventanas de este castillo están tan altas?-se pregunto a si misma observando hacia el final del muro, escucho unos pasos apresurados en su dirección y busco entre los pliegues de su vestido algo con que escaparse fallando en su búsqueda y maldiciendo internamente por ello. No había escapatoria, pero ella no quería caer tan fácilmente. Los pasos cada vez sonaban más cerca y su corazón latía más fuerte con cada paso que resonaba en el lugar. Estaba enamorada del príncipe, pero no quería ceder puesto que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran lo correcto, iba en contra de todas las costumbres y de la moral, golpeo la pared con su puño y recargó la frente en esta-Raven-la voz masculina a sus espaldas la hizo estremecerse_-el doctor hizo una pausa al sentir como su novia se estremecía y sonrió al notarlo, puesto que el ejercicio finalmente rendía frutos-_se volteo lentamente, finalmente violeta y azabache se mezclaron provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?-ella sonó segura pero realmente estaba demasiado nerviosa-¿es así como le hablas a tu querido hermano?-respondió el príncipe altaneramente acercándose a ella con movimientos felinos, provocando que caminara más hacia atrás topándose con el muro-esto está mal Ed-dijo ella intentando hacerlo entrar en razón-muy mal-continuo y aunque su mente le gritaba que todo eso era incorrecto, su corazón le suplicaba que se abalanzara sobre él-entonces me estás diciendo, que está bien casarte con alguien a quien no amas, que está mal estar con quien realmente quieres estar, y que está mal el hecho de que ahora hagamos lo que los dos deseamos…creo que debes reordenar tus ideas sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal-dijo Edmund finalmente acorralándola con sus brazos alrededor de ella recargados en la pared-Ed…somos hermanos, esto no es…lo normal-comenzó a tartamudear al sentir que el aroma de su hermano le llenaba el sentido del olfato. Entonces él detuvo su rostro a milímetros del suyo y pronunció…_-el genio se quedo callado esperando a que ella continuara con el relato

_-ahora ya no me importa si es normal o no, te quiero y es lo único que debería importarnos- _la chica abrió los ojos con una sonrisa enorme-estoy enferma-el comentario hizo reír al chico-en serio recuérdame ¿Cuándo tuve esta idea?-pregunto sin voltearlo a ver comenzando a escribir

-comenzaste a escribirla hace un mes-dijo con seguridad separándose del escritorio, quedándose de pie observándola escribir

Ella ya no dijo nada y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de tecleo rápido -…y fin-dijo ella contenta, se levanto de su asiento y brinco sobre él chico pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, afortunadamente cayeron sobre el sillón-muchas gracias-dijo mientras lo besaba miles de veces en agradecimiento-seguiría atascada de no ser por ti-

-de nada-fue todo lo que le dejo decir, finalmente ella escondió su rostro en su cuello-¿y…como quedo Raven entonces?-dijo él animándola a que le contara

-estará bien, por ahora quiero concentrarme en mi propio _Edmund _si no te molesta-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, el parpadeo confuso-Spence… ¿podrías decirme…porque no debo exponer mis ojos a los cambios bruscos de luz?-

Él sonrió también, ella siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sentirse recompensado…y por eso amaba a esa mujer

-por ahora…quiero concentrar en mi propia _Raven_ si no te molesta-dijo él sonriendo

**Fin**

_**Bueno se que todas se sintieron en el lugar de ella, y lo hace mejor el saber que tiene cabellos castaño y ojos café…amplia el numero de posibilidades de quien puede ser ella, bueno ojala les haya gustado, comprendan por favor que este es mi primer fic de Criminal minds y me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, si les gusto, si no les gusto, porque, que le sobra, que le falta etc etc por favor háganmelo saber para mejorar y subir otro aun mejor jeje bueno disfruten y dejen reviews :3**_

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
